KISS
by Mikurira
Summary: Ib asked Garry how's the taste of a kiss. Garry didn't know how to answer. Garry x Ib.


Ib isn't mine, it is Kaori's.

My mother language isn't english, so if there's some bad grammar or something like that, please remind me and I will fix it. Well, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**KISS** (English Version)

* * *

"Garry, how's the taste of strawberry cake with chocolate banana plus coffee?" asked Ib innocently while reading a book in the library. She sat next to Garry.

"Oh, maybe it's a little bit bitter? Coffee taste?" Garry answered shortly, "well, but maybe it'll taste sweet from the chocolate and other flavors," said him while his eyes still on the book. Then Ib just nodded after heard the explanation that she didn't know what Garry actually said because she never taste it herself.

"Then, Garry… how about roasted marshmallow?" asked Ib again.

"Hmm… maybe sweet and… savory? I never eat roasted marshmallow…" once again Garry answered it shortly and Ib just nodded again after heard it from Garry. Well, she never eat too.

"…"

"…"

Both of them silently returned to read their own book again before finally Ib asked something weird question to Garry, "So, Garry, how's the kiss taste like?"

"Oh, kiss taste like—HAH?!" Garry immediately closed his book and looked at the girl who is now eyed him curiously. Jiiii... she continues to gaze at him, making Garry increasingly feel cornered with the questions by a 9-year-old girl, "l-like marshmallows?" Garry did not know how to answer that question.

"Then, how to do it—the kiss?"

CRACK! Garry's heart began to break. Oh really, he didn't know how to overcome with this one. This innocent girl, Ib, why should ask such a thing—even Garry did not know how to deal with it.

"A-ano sa… Ib, listen to me," Garry pat the girl next to him with a serious face, "you know, you don't have to know it-..."

"But I want to know ..." Ib looked at Garry with her view—a view that couldn't be avoid by Garry though, "after all, you've promised to help me learn ..."

_Oi-oi—oi! It's not supposed to happen like that, right?_ Thought Garry carefully. Then he looked at the girl who is really serious look at him. _Ka-Kawaii..._ comments Garry when see Ib's current face with a serious-pedo-flowering face.

"Teach me!" said Ib now puckered her forehead, making Garry cornered himself again. Well, yeah, he had promised to do anything—including learning—for Ib. But to do something like that... _wait! T-teach how to kiss? That meansI can kiss ...?_ Garry began to feel himself wavering. _If I kiss her... it's okay, right?_ _Err b-but she's only 9! If I kiss her I would certainly suspected a pervert, in other words—PEDO!_

Garry then looked towards their surroundings. _There's no one here..._ Garry looked at Ib's innocent face that looked at him.

"Well Ib, I-I will teach you how," said Garry to Ib. Slowly he grabbed Ib cheeks with both hands, ready to kiss her. _U-uwaaa! Shit-shit—DAMMIT! Why is she so damn cute like this anyway?! No-no no, now I really look like pedo! More precisely, a LOLICON! _Garry then looked towards Ib that is still looked at him confused.

"Garry…?"

"Th-the kiss..." Garry leaned his face towards Ib, until she could feel his breath on his lips that made she flushed, then suddenly their lips met for a moment, "t-that it is..." said Garry immediately removed his hand and looked away. _Shit—!_

_SHIIIIITTTTT! Did I really do that?! HA?! I KISS A CHILDREN UNDER AGE—OH I'M REALLY A LOLICON! DAMMIT!_

CRACK! Now Garry's heart has really become broken glass. Oh—Garry immediately staggered fell to the floor, head down, regretted his own actions.

_I'm rubbish ... sob... dregs of society... _

He began scribbling on the ground with a sad face.

"..." Ib then immediately stood up and patted the man's shoulder, "why Garry?" Ib asked him.

"Ah... I'm sorry Ib..." his eyes glazed stare towards the girl in front of him, "hu-huwaaa!" Garry was crying in her arms, "Y-you actually should do it with the person you like... But I ... a lolicon like me..." Garry was increasingly felt guilty at her and started hitting his head on the floor—Ib immediately hit the books to stop him.

"So, a kiss should be with someone that you like?" asked Ib and Garry nodded again to answer it, he didn't know how to react, "ah… thank goodness, because the one I like is you, Garry!" Ib smile innocently and Garry stopped crying when he heard it. He was in a shock.

_Ib like—EEEEEEEHHHH?!_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please..


End file.
